grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Sadko
Appearance Alexander is a muscular 23 year old male, with a slim build, black hair, and blue eyes. Standing at 6'1, his stature is a bit imposing to those with weak constitutions. He is usually seen wearing a dark blue vest, with matching overcoat and pants, and brown shoes. He carries his two Katanas, one strapped to his back, and the other on his right hip. Personality Cool, calm, and collected, Alexander is all of these things. He has a rater sarcastic way of speaking, and it can at times rub people the wrong way. He's never one to get too overly excited, usually keep himself composed, rather than letting his emotions show. Though he is a pirate, he believes in chivalry, and has a hard time fighting women. In fact, it's almost cripillingly so. Biography Alex was born on a small, nearly deserted, island in the East Blue. The island was very sparse of people, with it's entire population hovering around twenty-five to thirty people. He has no idea how he ended up on this island, or what his real name is, as he was abandoned by his parents at a young age. He was found by an older man, who took in the young Alexander, and raised him as his own. As Alex grew up and began to become restless, the old man, who had been a marine at one point in his life, decided to train the boy in the finer points of swordsmen ship. Thus began Alex's love for swords. Being on an island with no real commerce or trade, and having to hunt and farm just for food, their was an apparently lack of swords. There was not, however, a lack of raw materials for Alex to use. Either from ore found on the land, or items that would wash onto the shores, Alex began to experiment, and teach himself the art of smithing these materials into swords, which is how he came into possession of the two katanas he now wielded on his person. As he grew up, however, Alex became bored. He was a trained fighter, a decent smith, living on an island where he would never become anything. He became rebellious, against the island, against the old man, against everything. Finally, on his 23rd birthday, he had enough. He stole some of the old man's nicest clothes, a small dingy which he had hoped would get him to the nearest port, and took off for adventure. Combat Style Alexander is very much an up and close melee fighter. He prefers to force himself into his enemy's space, and overpower them with quick, powerful, blows until they collapse. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession:Weapon Specalist A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create ""Stance"" techniques. General Trait Access: As a combat profession, Weapon Specialist has access to certain General Traits as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These traits include: Rokushiki and Life Return. Those who have a combat profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession. Additionally, they will be allowed to make martial techniques corresponding to their profession above rank 14. Secondary Profession: Smith A Smith is a man or woman who makes weapons and tools out of metal. Generally swords, since they fetch the best price, but it is in no way limited to this. Making cannons and parts for inventors is also part of their business, and they also get good knowledge within metallurgy. Primary Trait: A smith is proficient in any melee weapon they make, and have no maximum rank limit for combat techniques involving these weapons. They have access to certain additional traits as well. General Trait Access: As a production profession, Smith has access to certain General Traits as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These include: Strength and Stamina Stat Traits (BS/Carp), Technically Adept (All), Technical Mastery (All), and Cyborg Traits(Inv). Those who have a production profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession which do not require the primary benefit in order to work. Hardened Fighter (1): '''Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. Traits '''Orasorous Strength (3) - '''The users strength is increased by 45% Items '''Beli: 7,892 Iron Katana: A basic katana made by Alexander. The hilt is wrapped in blue cloth, and it has a square Tsuba Iron Katana: A basic katana made by Alexander. The hilt is wrapped in red cloth, and it has a square Tsuba Techniques 'Dragon Stance (4) '- The user enters an aggressive sword stance. For the duration of this stance their strength is increased by 2, but their agility is decreased by 2 'Devil's parade (8) ' - The user dashes forward, striking out with both of their weapons simultaneously, aiming for the chest of the opponent Category:NPC